How I met the Major
by moon-willow123
Summary: The major and the cullens move to England to Kay low after turning Bella, Alice finds her true mate leaving Jasper confused. He decides to lay low, until a certain human needs his help.  Can he fight his instinct of solitude to help her.
1. Chapter 1

How I met the major Who ever thought ones life can turned upside down because of the meeting of some other person. But he wasn't just any body it was him, the one who can strike fear into every beating heart. He can you make so paranoid, that you check the locks ten times in an hour, but that wouldn't stop him.

So this is my story, this is how we met and how he saved me from hell I called a life. Even though he was feared by many, he saved me, my saviour in pale skin.

The sun was hidden behind a net of clouds holding her hostage away from the world for it's own pleasure.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror hoping if I did this long I would change into some one else, someone that no-one knew so I could blend in and not be seen. I wanted to hide away from the world but I couldn't, no I had to many things to take care of. I grabbed the brush trying to pull it through the unruly mess that was meant to be my hair. I sighed once the mission completed, I pulled in my clean clothes consited of red jeans and a black band t shirt and black leather jacket.

I slowly sneaked out of my room hoping, and praying to an unseen God that my parents wouldn't wake up from their drugged up coma state, if they did I was done for. I grabbed my bag from under the coat rack and slipped out my house and quietly closed the door. I sighed mission complete.

I enjoyed my solitude, walking to school was peaceful and silent, no-one really walked at this time for school, no college students normally rock on up at the last minute making silly excuses that the teachers don't do anything about cause it just meant more paper on the behalf.

Yet when I got to the building life was buzzing with new gossip, and today it was about the strange family who had just moved to the area. even though we aren't the biggest town, but were not the smallest. New information was like a fire in a dry dessert contagious and would spread with only a spark.

College was a place I despised the most, a place for hormonal teenagers came to be educated, a stepping stone to leap into the pond that is adult hood. Well that's what it is meant to be. In reality its a place where the come to pretend they are top dogs, that actually the whole world is shaped around them.

Today's gossip was about a family who has recently moved here from America, I was confused at why come here from such an amazing country, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish i wasn't back in Texas.

But back to the point the we're a family, with all adoptive children, I felt a hint of jealousy towards the kids. They had a clean break away from their past. But mine had its claws deep in me. The warning bell rang , letting us known first lesson beginning. First lesson; history.


	2. Chapter 2

"Silence" Barked Mr Barker, he was a small man with an over large stomach that look as if it was trying to escaped being confined of his shirt. His tie neatly round his neck. His beady eyes scanning around the room, daring the students to make a mistake so he could lean down their throats to give them a lecture that would haunt their nightmares.

"Today We are studying the the Civil in Texas, now In April 1861, the Civil War officially began in faraway South Carolina, where-" Mr Barker stopped talking as the door swung open with a load creak. Two Boys and a girl walked in the whole room gasped in shock and gawked at them. I rolled my eye and looked away.

One was the typical Jock typed well built short brown hair, the popular girl blonde hair and tall, and then the last I couldn't give a type, he was tall wavy blonde, but he didn't look comfortable being here. But I knew instantly this was the famous new family. They had the same pale shade of skin colour and golden eyes. 'must be an American thing' I didn't know them but they annoyed me already.

"Well Thank you for joining" Sarcasm seeped through every word Mr Barker spoke. "Take a seat now I have a lecture to give" The Jock type looked annoyed at the teacher and went to sit down. They all sat in the empty seat behind me.

I chuckled to my self, big mistake "Rosamond Clarke if this is so amusing why dont you give me some information on the civil war in Texas date 1861, why it is your birth place" I felt eye on me I rolled my eyes.

Smirking "Why sure The state of Texas declared it separation from the United States on February 1, 1861, and joined the Confederate States of America on March 2, 1861, replacing its governor, Sam Houston, when he refused to take an oath of allegiance to the Confederacy. During the subsequent American Civil War, Texas was most useful for supplying soldiers for Confederate forces and in the cavalry. Texas was mainly a "supply state" for the Confederate forces until mid-1863, when the Union capture of the Mississippi River made large movements of men, horses or cattle impossible. I hope is Al'right for ya"

He cleared his throat and loosened his tie "grab your texts books and go to Page 184 NOW" He barked

the lesson seem to pass easily, the was the odd snickering from tables, notes passing around but that was normal.

The day went by swiftly, I had no more encounters with the strange family, I over heard they were called Bella, Edward, Alice, Will, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in that order they were couples apart from jasper. Weird right?

In school I kept to my-self I knew a few people but I mainly spent my time in the library studying to make sure I could get a scholarship for university. I didn't care what to study just anything to get away from home. My mind ept wondering back to that Boy Jasper, I recognised him but I didn't know why, maybe he was from my child hood. I shacked my head, he couldn't be he was from America not England or Texas.

Even I tried to shake the thought away there was a nagging in the back of my head that I had seen him before. On the way out a bunch of people were handing flyers out.

"Don't forget its out Halloween party, were hoping to be the best one this year" this is what they were squealing out, I rolled my eyes party's were not my thing but anything was better than home.

I walked home peacefully preparing my-self for what horror I may face when I got home. As I put the key in the door. It was yanked open. And there stood my farther, his hair lay limp and greasy on his head. His skin pale and draught on his face, his teeth yellowing and the stench of alcohol and sweat oozed off him. His wife beater filthy and jeans had seen better days.

He grabbed my hair and dragged me into the house, I lost my footing, my stomach lurched as I fell to the ground impact took my breathe away, pains soared through my body. I will my self to cry and give him the satisfaction.

"So you _Finally_ come"His was ruff from smoking for years, "We told you to give up education already and yet here you are, you are a burden get out of my site now" He growled and to make his point clear he gave a swift kick in my side. When he staggered by to the living area and pulled my-self and and ran swiftly to the haven of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed the bedroom door, leaning against the door I looked at the cracked roof thinking how life will be as soon as escape this hell.

I became more determined to go to the party tonight hoping I find somewhere else's house to crash at.

I pulled out the outfit I wore for nearly every Halloween. It was stone washed denim shorts with a checkers shirt it wash a washed out red and white, a deep red bandanna round my neck and a deep black cowboy hat and cow boy boots, I grabbed my prized possession I opened the box and pulled out the pointed teeth that slipped over two of me teeth. If you haven't guess what I was well I way a cowgirl vampire.

As I bent over to get my back white hot pain seared through my body I gasped ad put my hands on my knees for support. Once I regained my breathe I pulled up my shirt and watched a the bruised began to form. I groaned this was goon to be a pain to cover up.

I opened my bedroom door I heard he football game on the television. I silently crept downstairs to see then intensely watching the game I quickly dashed to the day, silent closed the door and ran as fast as I could.

As I neared the building the party was being held at, I t could the music pumping out the building, the were clusters of people outside side smoking and drinking. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, smoking to me was like giving a child a gun and smiling saying have fun sweetie knowing it was going to kill them.

As I got into the building, the base made the building seem alive, I felt it pulse through my body beckoning me into its seductive clutches calling me into insanity of being lost to the music. As I looked around at the choice of costumes people wore, the girls more resembled workers from a brothel that claim there jobs to be 'exotic dancers'. I smirked to my-self does that mean drugs mean 'exotic medication' but before I could dwell on this new obscure idea. My mind was pulled to reality.

I scanned the room in front of them, too many people crammed into a small space, limbs wrapped around limbs as the swayed to the beat. The potent smell of alcohol was in the air I smirked this was a haven to me. But to others it was a hell.

One guy saunted over to me He put his hand on the wall next to my head, I could smell the alcohol on his breathe "Hey there Bambi" His voice slurred I rolled my eyes at the nickname given to me first year.

"Move aside Brad I'm not in the mood for this crap today" I huffed crossing my arms. His face flashed between hurt and disgused on his face.

"Hey Bambi Daddy not beating manners into these day, or should I just let the whole campus know eh" He growled his face inches from mine. My fear spiked I didn't know how to get away from this situation.

"Brad I eh I'm sorry Ill do whatever you want please don't tell any one about my Dad" I wimpered out He grabbed my are in a iron like grasp I winced in pain.

"That what huh? Your Daddies punching bag, you know that's all you good for you piece of crap" I screamed at me. My feelings were on over drive, pain, hurt, fear and anxiety.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but your hurt the lady, and from I'm from the way your treating her is not acceptable." Some drawled out. My head shot trying to see who it was but Brads body was in the way.

"Yeah and who's going to stop me punk, you only got to this College and you think you run this place. If I were you I would reconsider who sides your taking if you get what I mean" Bad growled over his shoulder.

Before I could even understand what happened Brad was slammed into the ground and a blonde haired boy was holding him down and was soon flagged by six other people. "It looks Like were are going to stop you and we are taking HER side and don't ever threaten us ok, we have only got here but I am not as Weak as I seem do you Understand" I heard him growled out, his voice was quite, but deadly.

Brad was shaking with fear The Jock type on stepped closer to the blonde "Jasper" the blonde now I remember as jasper glowed at The Jock also know as Emmett "Major, this civilian was disrespectful to the lady we get that but your scaring the fell out of her" I was confused and scared that what they were saying didn't register.

"Major we need to get her to home he is severely hurt not just from him, but for other reasons to she needs to be seen to quickly" I heard a girl speak she reminded me of a pixie.

Jasper stood , he brushed down his pants and walk over to me. "'I'm sorry for my behaviour Ma'am, let me escort you out of here and our some where out Father can see to you" She ushered me out. I didn't think what was going until I was sat in the with total strangers and had no clue on where I was going.

_A/N_

_Hi I have realised I haven't written in a while and so sorry college work and sure been taken up lots of my time ! I am soo exited that people are reading my first fanfic!_

_Review good or bad are always welcomed ! _

_also forgot to do this _

_I own nothing of twilight all ideas ate Stephanie Meyers I am a simple writer playing in the world she made :3 _

_Until next time _

_Moon _


End file.
